the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 94
In Pan Post 94, Chimaat, of the Council of Powerplayers, is playing video games in the Stronghold of Powerplayers when the other Powerplayers of the High Empire walk in. The three of them, Knightlord Thorn, X and Aryst Omnistellae, are annoyed that Chimaat has been playing video games instead of joining them in spreading Highemperor's Reach Across The Four Corners in honour of the Highemperor. When they finally leave she digs out an old book she had been reading. Post Now you're playing with power, SUPER POWER! Meanwhile, at the Stronghold of Powerplayers, Chimaat (once known as Entity #4) sits on a couch in a chamber filled to the brim with all sorts of items from Earth's popular culture in the 1990s. At this time, she stuffed something into the couch as she plays a game of Super Mario All-StarsSuper Mario All-Stars article, Wikipedia.'' on the Super NintendoSuper Nintendo Entertainment System article, Wikipedia., specifically Super Mario Bros. 2Super Mario Bros. 2 article, Wikipedia. on it, using Princess ToadstoolPrincess Peach article, Wikipedia. to launch turnips at enemies. From behind her, three of the others of the Council of Powerplayers step into room and in view.'' The first, once known as Entity #1, now identifies herself simply as X, wears a silver form-fitting robe, white opera gloves, and a face mask. The mask, similar in spirit to one worn by the Phantom of the OperaThe Phantom of the Opera article, Wikipedia., bears a thin, black X across it, the mask exposing only her mouth and caucasian-colored cheek, itself adorned with abstracted whisker-like black markings which manage to complete the X motif across her counternance. The second, once known as Entity #2, goes by Knightlord Thorn. He too wears a largely body-concealing garment, but his outfit - dark - bears more the style of a cloak than a robe, and only his hood sometimes masks his dark eyes, completing the Strider-like look to his facial features. Golden gauntlets cover his hands, and while X's footsteps had betrayed the sound of heels, his betrays the sound of boots. Presumably, the rest of his appearance under his cloak gives reason to his name as Knightlord. The third, once known as Entity #6, calls himself Aryst Omnistellae, and adorns himself in a fashion not unlike a Roman Emperor. His armor, largely black leather and ornately decorated in gold and silver trims, compliments his white toga and cape. He never hides his effeminate face, and his head only bears a laurel wreath that appears to be made of shimmering stars. His sandals step with little noise. The three glare at Chimaat in judgement. Knightlord Thorn: "You failed to join us in our conquest of the Miracle-Agent Multiverse." Apparently ignoring Thorn's comment, Chimaat waves her hand to point out the things in the chamber, never taking her eyes off the game. Chimaat: "Did you know that an entire decade of the planet Earth seems to have been wholly Forgotten? And not by circumstance, it seems. To think, this culture would have been lost had it not been taken to Wayne's World." X: "Best left Forgotten, unlike your absence in our campaign." Chimaat: "You all managed well enough without me." Aryst Omnistellae: "It's not a matter of our success, child. Even just two of us could have successfully claimed that multiverse. It's a matter of show, dear. What good is adding another realm to the High Empire if we don't make our presence known, hmm?" Knightlord Thorn: "Fortunately, we improvised ourselves as the High Trinity which represented the Highemperor, but this campaign had been specifically designed as Highemperor's Reach Across The Four Corners, and would have preceded much more smoothly had the original vision been held." Chimaat: "It's all a bit silly, if you ask me." X: "We didn't -- and you best watch your tongue! You may be a daughter of Highemperor himself, but that will not save you if you speak ill of His will." Chimaat: "I have research to do here and power to play with, if that'll be all." X raises her hand, ready to backhand Chimaat across the rear of her head, when Knightlord Thorn stays her hand with his own. Knightlord Thorn: "That'll be all... this time." Thorn releases his grip from X as he turns his attention to her and Aryst. Knightlord Thorn: "Come. We still have to speak with Entity #3 and #5 about revealing their forms for christening the Virtue Warden Initiative." He turns his attention one last time to Chimaat, who still keeps her focus on Princess Toadstool fighting BirdoBirdo article, Wikipedia.'' with a turnip she laboriously carried with her.'' Knightlord Thorn: "Perhaps Chimaat will deign the Initiative to be worth her time." The three powerplayers leave Chimaat to her gaming. When they've left, she eyes the door that they left before pulling out the item she had squirrel away in the couch -- an old book... References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post